


Story ideas

by msstylinson17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msstylinson17/pseuds/msstylinson17
Summary: Some ideas for stories I'm thinking of writing.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Louis have been married for 50 years. Harry is in a coma and inspired by The Notebook, Louis tells Harry their love story. Canon compliant.


	2. Chapter 2

On their hiatus, Niall and Louis hang out a lot. Niall starts feeling more than friendship for Louis but he's with Harry. Enter Shawn Mendes, Niall's new friend. A shoulder to cry on and perhaps more? Canon compliant.


End file.
